


Aiden & Ethan

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Aiden, Omega Ethan, Owner Deucalion, Owner Stiles, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: There are four hard truths that Stiles has learned from his night spent with Deucalion:1.  He doesn't have daddy issues, but he definitely has a daddy kink.2.  He loves to be dominated.3.  Deucalion is like a homing missile when it comes to his 100% accuracy rate of nailing Stiles’ prostate.4.  He’d do it all again.





	

* * *

 

Stiles met Deucalion at a conference for were owners and breeders several months ago in Montana. He had gone to the convention hoping to network with other breeders and owners while getting his and Derek’s name out there. Maybe make a few connections, drum up some business along the way. They had been seated next to each other during a lecture about bloodlines and breeding and somehow they got into a discussion about whether to stick with certain lines or branching out and breeding weres with “less desirable” lines and opening up the registration slots that are available each year so more were lines can be introduced or preserved. Basically, it was a fun debate that led to dinner and a discussion of their own weres. Deucalion had a set of omega twins that he had raised from birth and was looking for an alpha as they were at a good breedable age. And well, Stiles had a young virile alpha who was available for stud services.

The night had ended with an exchange of business cards and a promise of breakfast together in the morning. Totally innocent and strictly business to Stiles way of thinking. When Stiles left that conference he figured he had made a new ally and potential client. After a night in a Red-bull fueled Google spiral of research upon arriving back home, Stiles discovered that Deucalion was actually “the Duke”, owner of one of the most prestigious were stables on the East coast. The man figured after this revelation, Deucalion had probably been humoring him and wouldn’t be in contact. Stiles was a little disappointed at this thought, but to Stiles, what are the odds the man would want to breed with an unknown name even if it was an alpha of the Hale line. He would probably be more inclined to contact Mrs. McClarin. She still had a few alpha Hale studs available; Derek’s uncle Peter was still producing top line pups.

So Stiles shoved the memory of their companionable time together to the back of his mind and continued on. He carefully accepted clients for Derek and looked into what he needed to do if he wanted to someday create his own stable. (Doubtful, but you never know.) Imagine his surprise when out of the blue he received a call from Deucalion asking whether he could arrange to come out for a visit to see Derek.

 

*****

 

It’s a relatively lovely California day and Derek is feeling cheerful. The were has done the rounds of the back yard, checking up on all the flowerbeds his owner has been working diligently in. Stiles is trying to get his flowers planted for the season, hoping that this will be the year that his flowers actually make it longer than a week after blooming. It’s a personal challenge he’s accepted every year and every year he loses to Derek’s well-meaning intentions.

The approach of a vehicle has the were growling and Stiles pauses in his planting to look up and wipe his forehead. He lives on the edge of town near the preserve so there aren’t many cars that come out this way unless they are intentionally coming to visit. When the car parks and doesn’t turn back around, Stiles decides to go investigate. It’s not his dad, that much he can tell. The man pulls off his gardening gloves and gives his pants a quick swipe, making sure to snag Derek’s lead just in case. The were is over in the corner waiting for his owner, a low rumbling sounding from deep within his chest.

Stiles clips the lead on Derek’s harness, giving his pet a quick scratch before continuing around the house. The were obediently follows, not letting up on his vocalizations. To Stiles surprise, an expensive dark sedan is parked in his drive and when the door opens, his brows shoot up as Deucalion steps out with a smile.

“Stiles, hello. Sorry for dropping in suddenly. I finished early with other business and thought I’d head over early to check out your town. I tried calling, but your phone kept going to voicemail,” the older man smoothly says with an apologetic smile.

“Uh, yeah, no, sorry I left my phone inside. I’m gardening,” Stiles says lamely, a light blush flushing his cheeks when he realizes how he must look. “When did you arrive?” he continues awkwardly.

“Oh only a short while ago,” Deucalion continues with a smile. “I checked into my hotel room and had a bite to eat at your local diner. The waitress there was kind enough to direct me to your place. I hope you don’t mind me coming out here on such short notice. I know we had agreed on meeting later this week.”

“No, no that’s perfectly okay,” Stiles stammers. “Umm...this is Derek,” he says with a gesture to the were who is now looming over his shoulder and glaring menacingly at the newcomer. “You can approach if you want, he’s just being a little territorial since you surprised us,” he explains.

“Perfectly reasonable,” the man agrees. “My two omegas tend to be a little on the more aggressive side with strangers so I completely understand,” he continues as he slowly approaches the younger man and his were. When Deucalion gets within three feet, he stops and slowly lifts his hand in offering to the alpha. Derek gives a cautious sniff over Stiles’ shoulder. He curls his lip back at the older gentleman, flashing a little fang.

“Hey hey hey, none of that,” Stiles admonishes his pet. “Be nice, he’s a potential client,” he adds, lightly jabbing his elbow back into Derek’s chest.

The alpha grumbles in protest and Stiles rolls his eyes. “Sorry about that. Would you like a tour of the place?” he offers.

“Sure,” Deucalion says amiably, “I’d be delighted.”

Stiles walks him through the lower level of the house. Explaining what he does for a typical breeding session. He shows him the breeding room, the milking room for in vitro, and all the equipment that goes along with owning a breeding stud, finally ending up in his office. Derek has managed to keep himself between the two men the entire tour and when they get into the office, he parks himself down in the seat next to Deucalion, forcing Stiles to use the one behind his desk. Every time Deucalion moves, Derek gives a low rumble.

Stiles is mortified by his alpha’s behavior, he’s never had Derek act this way before. Deucalion seems to be taking it all in stride. Maybe his experience has led him to encounter this with other studs. Deucalion does have a commanding presence, maybe Derek is feeling threatened he muses.

Deucalion asks various questions and they go over Derek’s health records and breeding records. Stiles suggests that he maybe check out Mrs. McClarin’s stable down the road. “She’s the original owner,” he explains. “She can give you a better idea of what to expect with Hale offspring since all of Derek’s are still in utero or newborns.”

The other man takes the suggestion in consideration. “This sounds like a good idea,” he muses. “Would you be able to arrange it for me?” he asks politely.

“Sure, let me give her a call right now,” Stiles says, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

Mrs. McClarin is delighted and says that he can stop by right now if wishes. They’re about to do a breeding, and if they hurry, they can meet one of their regular clients who likes to breed their bitches with Peter.

Stiles agrees to let Deucalion know and after hanging up explains what his friend has just offered. Deucalion scrutinizes the young man in front of him for a moment before smiling. “That sounds like a good idea. Would you be willing to go with me over there and introduce us?”

Stiles startles at the suggestion. “Uh, sure I can do that. Let me kennel Derek up and we can head out.”

“Excellent, I’ll wait for you,” Deucalion says.

Stiles snags Derek by the harness and tugs him out of the room. Derek isn’t happy, but Stiles doesn’t have any choice. He might still be able to salvage this meeting if he can impress upon Deucalion how good the offspring will be and also that Derek is a better choice than Peter, he thinks with a wince. He’s still wondering about his overeagerness at introducing his potential client to his rival breeder as he’s trying to shove Derek into the kennel.

After locking Derek up, the younger man goes back through the house. He walks up to Deucalion standing by his bookcase looking at the spines of all his well-worn favorites. The older man has a thoughtful look on his face.

“Ready to go?” Stiles asks with a tentative smile.

“Absolutely,” the man returns as he turns to face him. “You have quite the well-loved collection here,” he says with a gesture at the books as he steps away.

“Uh yeah, most of those I’ve collected over the years, starting from when I was a teenager,” Stiles admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “I like to read, and Derek seem to enjoy some of the stories,” he says with a fond look at his collection.

Deucalion nods his head, “That’s good. I have a bitch that likes poetry.” He gives Stiles a small smile. “Completely accidental discovery on our part. One of our trainers was practicing reciting a poem to propose to his wife and the bitch basically swooned. Started following the poor man around everywhere and wouldn’t leave him alone until he read some poems.”

“How did you figure it was the poetry?” Stiles asks with a puzzled frown.

Deucalion laughs. “The man was getting so frustrated at tripping over the bitch, he started yelling the lines at her. She did that funny little swoon thing again. I never thought I’d see such a sight in this lifetime,” he says with a shrug, opening the front door and gesturing Stiles through.

“Yeah, I can see how that would be a sight,” Stiles admits, turning back to lock his door and double check that it’s secure. The two men walk down the steps and Stiles stops, Deucalion following his lead.

Stiles shoves his hands in his front pockets, rocking a bit on his heels. “Mrs. McClarin actually lives just down the road. You drove by her stable on the way here. Or well, more like her drive. We can either take a car together or drive separate in case you want to head back into town afterward,” Stiles suggests.

“We can go together,” Deucalion agrees. “Or even walk if it’s not too far,” he suggests. “These shoes are pretty sturdy and I can use the exercise after traveling all day,” he says with a light laugh.

Stiles looks at him in surprise before smiling back. “Sure, we can do that. She’s only about a quarter of a mile down the road.”

The head out together, chatting about this and that along the way. Deucalion tells him about his stables and Stiles tells him about how he acquired Derek. “Ahhh….that explains his protectiveness,” the older man murmurs under his breath.

Before Stiles can ask what he means, a voice is shouting out in greeting to them.

 

*****

 

The visit goes well and Deucalion seems to be impressed with the Hale pups. He had taken the time to speak with Mrs. McClarin along with the owner of the bitch being serviced and had even looked over Peter. After browsing through the breeding records and looking at photos of the Hale offspring, they had bid their goodbyes and headed back to Stiles home.

An offer of dinner follows in the driveway at the end of their walk, and Deucalion drives away with a promise of dinner at 7 that night. Stiles waits until the car is down the lane before going inside to release Derek. He hums happily under his breath trying not to get his hopes too high. There’s still a chance that Deucalion might decline to use Derek, but he’s hoping the older man’s friendly overtures are for the positive and not just kindness before he lets him down.

After feeding the were, they both head outside. Derek runs the perimeter while Stiles finishes his planting. He convinces his were to help him put things away. Derek carrying a watering can will never not be adorable to Stiles the man thinks, grinning when the were turns to him scowling with the bucket in hand. It’s now 5:30 so Stiles decides it’s time to clean up, heading up to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower.

 

*****

 

Dinner is a fun easy going time. Conversation flows smoothly and Stiles wistfully thinks it’s one of the better dinner dates he’s had in a long time. Better business dinner date he corrects in his mind. He resolutely works at not thinking that this is anything other than a business meeting between two colleagues. So what if the place is one of the finer dining establishments of Beacon Hills and the low lighting is giving a romantic vibe to the atmosphere? Strictly business the younger man thinks firmly as he takes another sip of his (super expensive, holy shit I didn’t even know this was sold in Beacon Hills) wine. Stiles tries to maintain his professionalism and not swoon at Deucalion’s faint British accent. He may or may not get a little caught up in the fantasy of it being a date instead of a business meeting and drink more wine than necessary with his meal.

 

*****

 

Holy shit, Stiles thinks wildly. Deucalion’s hand is down his pants and wrapped around his cock and yup that is definitely an impressive package hard against his ass he thinks a little giddily. The older man’s 5 o’clock shadow scrapes against the back of his neck when he kisses him on his nape, and Stiles can’t help the moan that escapes. Deucalion gives him a tiny nip, and Stiles grinds back automatically, his breath hitching because this man has magic hands. Stiles isn’t sure of how they ended up like this. Yes, he may have had one too many drinks tonight to boost his courage to make a move on the older man, but he didn’t think he had that many. And here, right now, he’s still not sure how he’s gotten this lucky.

“Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom,” he murmurs into Stiles' ear as he nuzzles him, giving a gentle nip to the lobe.

“Yeah, yeah, I mean, yes, that’s a great idea,” Stiles stammers breathlessly, arching back into the older male with a shudder.

Deucalion gives a small smile in amusement into the space behind Stiles’ ear before placing a light kiss on the skin. Carefully he removes his hand from the front of Stiles’ pants, making sure to slide his palm up along the happy trail before pulling away. Stiles makes a little mournful sound at the loss, flushing in embarrassment when he realizes what he’s just done.

The older man runs his hand down Stiles back in a caress before reaching down and lightly tapping his ass. “Lead the way, sweetheart,” he instructs the younger man in a husky voice. Stiles nods his head enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and tugging him up the stairs and into his room.

Clothes fly off and hands knock against each other in their haste. Stiles learns that night Deucalion is a very attentive lover. And apparently Stiles has a few kinks he never realized before: filthy talk (Oh God the accent!), submitting to an older man, various positions all over the bedroom, slow and languid, fast and frantic, praise, lots and lots of praise. (The accent!)

Morning arrives too soon to find Stiles sprawled across Deucalion, both a sticky mess, but neither seeming to care. The covers are scattered across the room and their clothes are God knows where. Stiles aches in all the right places and when Deucalion flips him onto his back and gives him a filthy kiss, he can only lay there gasping afterward as the man gives him a good morning blow job as a follow-up. When Deucalion finishes, he praises Stiles (oh Stiles is so on board with the praising) and flips the younger man over, sliding in with one smooth motion. It’s a nice firm fucking, strokes strong and evenly paced. Stiles whimpers into the pillow as Deucalion laces their hands together, speeding up as he chases his orgasm, breathing heavily into the back of Stiles’ hair as he spills deep inside. Afterward, they stumble to the shower, standing under the spray exchanging languid kisses as hands roam over one another.

 

*****

 

Breakfast is a more awkward affair, unfortunately. Derek is scowling from his corner of the kitchen and whenever Stiles turns his back, the were picks up a piece of food and flings it at his owner. So far Deucalion and he have managed to escape five pieces of fruit, three pieces of meat and a slice of toast. Stiles is embarrassed by his pet’s behavior, but Deucalion seems to be taking it in good stride. Even going so far to throw his hands in the air and yell “score!” when the were manages to nail Stiles in the back of his head with a piece of cantaloupe. The older man innocently takes a sip of coffee when Stiles turns around sputtering.

“Did you just yell ‘score’?” Stiles demands in an offense.

Deucalion just grins cheekily. “Your were has a great arm. Who am I to deny greatness?” he adds, raising his mug of coffee in a toast to his young lover.

A piece of chicken lands on Deucalion’s head and Stiles is mortified, yet also really amused. Before he even thinks of what he’s doing he’s pointing at Deucalion and yelling, “Ha! See! That’s what you get when you encourage Derek!”

Deucalion slowly reaches up and snags the piece of chicken from his hair, bringing it down in front of his eyes to look at it closely. Stiles watches him with his arms folded, feeling a little unsure of what the man will do. Suddenly, Deucalion tosses the piece at Stiles and the man squawks and flails his arms to try and avoid the chicken. (He fails.)

A low rumble from the corner sounds behind Deucalion and the older man turns around to see a pissed off Derek tensed up.

“Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, absolutely not,” Stiles says. “If you get to throw food at me, so does Deucalion. Er...I mean, there will be no throwing of food anymore!” he declares, placing himself between Derek and Deucalion.  

Deucalion snorts from behind. “Sweetheart, he’s only acting up because he’s jealous. He’ll settle down after he gets used to me,” he says in amusement, calmly taking another sip of his coffee.

“Err...be that as it may, he can’t be throwing food at every person I bring home,” Stiles says in protest, turning to look at the man behind him.

“Oh, do you plan on bringing home someone else?” Deucalion says, reaching back to snag Stiles by the arm and tug him into his lap. “Because I just might have to protest against that,” he continues, pulling Stiles down by his neck and kissing him thoroughly. When they part, he murmurs, “I’m like your alpha over there, I don’t like to share.”

Stiles nods his head, dazed. “Yeah, sure, got it. I agree. Totally no sharing at all,” he says. Deucalion just smiles before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

*****

 

Deucalion stays for the week and Derek goes from passive aggressively to full on aggressively protesting this new housemate of theirs over the days. The were steals the man’s shoes and leaves them in the flower beds. At night time, Stiles goes upstairs to find his bed stripped of all his bedding. (He still can’t find his favorite blue sheets.) Derek now eats his breakfast alone and in protest the were hides random bits of food in various parts of the kitchen for Stiles to find days later after following the line of marching ants. Stiles is at his wit's end and he’s pretty positive that by the time Deucalion leaves, the man won’t be returning and definitely not with his two omegas in tow.

To Stiles surprise, (though why the man has been a gentleman the entire time), Deucalion takes it all in stride. He borrows Stiles slippers to retrieve his shoes and picks some flowers to put in the red vase in the living room. At night, he helps Stiles remake the bed, only to then help him mess is all up again. For the ants, he buys some traps and spray at the local store and helps clean up the kitchen. Stiles is charmed and realizes that he may be falling a little bit in love with the older man.

 

*****

 

“So, I was thinking, I can bring Aiden and Ethan out next month,” Deucalion says, kissing the back of Stiles' hand as they lay naked on the bed. “I figure if I show up the week before their pre-heat, we can have more time together,” he continues with another kiss.

Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, that sounds good to me,” he agrees, a little dumbfounded that this is really happening. “I can double check my schedule, but I’m pretty sure Derek’s only booked for one breeding,” he says, breath catching at the second kiss to his hand.

“Good,” Deucalion says with a smirk. “It’ll give us more time for ourselves and maybe by doubling the fun for your alpha for double the time, it will bring him around to my side,” he adds with a raised brow.

“Why Deuc, are you bribing my were?” Stiles demands in mock offense.

Deucalion rolls over and climbs over Stiles until he’s hovering over the younger man, “And what if I am?” he says, staring him in the eyes, lowering his mouth until they are barely touching. “Are you going to protest? Be a bad boy?” he suggests with a brush of his lips. “Last time I checked, you liked my company,” he continues, hooking a thigh under Stiles' leg and pushing it up and to the side.”In fact, I believe you were enthusiastically yelling my praises just a few short minutes ago. Have you suddenly changed your mind?” he says with a firm grind of his lower body.

Stiles stares back into Deucalion’s eyes. “No, but I might need a reminder,” he says, licking his lips before leaning up and capturing the man’s mouth with his.

 

*****

 

Deucalion arrives on a Tuesday with Aiden and Ethan in tow. They are mirror twins wearing identical harnesses and collars. Stiles is not sure how he’s going to tell them apart, maybe he’ll leave that to their owner. Derek is already growling before they have completely exited the car. Apparently, his pet remembers Deucalion and isn’t impressed with the man’s return. Stiles shushes the alpha and when the were doesn’t stop, he flicks him on the forehead.

“Enough!” he admonishes his pet. “I actually like Deucalion and God knows why he still likes you after all the stunts you pulled last time. Be good. Look he even brought you two playmates,” he continues with a gesture towards the car. Derek side-eyes his owner and huffs out a breath.

“Stiles,” Deucalion calls out. “You’re looking lovely, sweetheart.” He steps up to the younger man, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist before pulling him in for a dirty kiss.

A sudden growl and a jostling have the two men stumbling apart. Derek has managed to wedge himself between the two men and is glaring up at the older owner. Aiden and Ethan are growling lowly in return, tense and alert.

“Okay,” Stiles says cautiously. “Maybe I should take him in and kennel him before you three enter the house,” he suggests.

“It’s fine, Stiles. I can take the boys out to the backyard and let them investigate if that’s okay with you,” he offers.

Stiles nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Umm...maybe stay away from the hammock and lounge cushions in the gazebo for now, though. Those are Derek’s and I’m not sure how he’ll take it if he finds another’s scent on them.”

“Duly noted,” Deucalion says before stepping back. “Come on boys, let’s take a walk.”

Stiles manages to snag Derek by his harness before he can follow. “Nope, you’re coming with me big boy.” He drags the were into the house and closes the door firmly.

After much struggling, he manages to shove the alpha into his kennel. Derek whines pitifully and gives him sad puppy eyes.

“Well you wouldn’t be in there if you hadn’t tried to be such a cockblock,” he reminds his pet. “So until you can behave, you’re staying in the kennel. Jeez, seriously, though, he brought you twins. Twins! That’s like every person’s dream come true right now and instead, you’re hung up on sharing,” he says in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air. “Unbelievable,” he mutters as he turns to walk out the side door.

He tracks Deucalion down in the backyard and invites them in. Aiden and Ethan are curiously sniffing everything in sight, pausing to poke their noses in various places and grumbling to each other when they find something interesting. Deucalion has unclipped their leads and hung them up on the hook. Hands now free, he snags Stiles and pulls him against his body.

“Okay, let’s try this again,” he suggests, before leaning in for another thorough kiss.

Stiles whimpers and leans in, only to frown when he feels an extra four hands on him. He breaks away with a gasp and Deucalion frowns in confusion. “What is it?” he demands.

“Umm...extra hands, on my body,” he manages to get out bewilderedly.

“What?” Deucalion furrows his brows and glanced down. His twins have placed their hands on Stiles body, hands flexing against him in some weird parody of a massage. “Boys?” he continues puzzled.

“Yeah, this feels weird,” Stiles admits. “Do you think you can maybe get them to stop?”

Deucalion reaches down to pull one of the were’s hands away. When he does, the were just places it back in a different spot. Every time he tries to separate them from his lover, the weres just go back to touching him.

“Okay, I don’t think this is working,” Stiles says, “and it’s starting to feel oddly inappropriate,” he continues when one hand lands alarmingly close to his groin.

Deucalion shakes his head. “Try stepping away,” he suggests.

What results is an odd shuffle of human and weres and Deucalion pinches his nose in frustration. “I’ll grab their leads. Do you have extra kennels set up? Maybe we should lock them up too until they—” he gestures vaguely at Stiles and his pets with an apologetic look.

“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea,” Stiles agrees, trying to lean away from the twins.

Deucalion grabs the leads and attaches them. “I’ll go and put them up on the far end down from Derek for now. They should be fine. Unless you have another kennel you prefer for us to use?” he asks.

“No, that one’s good, I already have it set up for them,” Stiles comments, letting out a deep breath now that’s he’s no longer being groped by Aiden and Ethan.

When Deucalion returns he finds Stiles sitting on the couch.

“Everything okay?” he asks the older man when he walks up.

“You mean other than the fact your alpha still doesn’t like me, my omegas seem to really like you and I want to blow you right now?” Deucalion says dryly.

“Yeah, yeah, wait, okay, yes please,” Stiles stammers hopefully with wide eyes.

Deucalion smirks down at the man, reaching to pull him up. “Why don’t we go upstairs where it’s more comfortable,” he suggests. “We can take our time getting reacquainted.”

Stiles eagerly nods his head, pulling the man up the stairs behind him.

 

*****

 

Derek sulks for three days before the onset of the twins’ heat overpowers the were’s stubbornness. The twins are still oddly overly affectionate towards Stiles, but at least now he has Derek to keep them occupied. Deucalion and Stiles both agree that they should just be left out in the breeding room instead of utilizing the breeding bench or kenneling one omega while the other is being serviced.

After Derek manages to tie Aiden for the second time, the two owners agree that they don’t need to stay in the room. Instead, they make sure enough water and food are easily accessible for the weres and then secure the door before heading back upstairs.

Deucalion then demonstrates to Stiles his own ability to mount and make the younger male scream over the next several hours. Overall it’s a very good day for everyone Stiles thinks dreamily.

 

*****

 

By the end of Deucalion and the twins two-week stay, some things have changed while others are still the same. Deucalion’s shoes still go missing and can be found in the flower beds. Only now, they aren’t sure which were is the actual one doing the swapping and stashing. Deucalion swears it’s probably all three of them trying to be clever.

The weres sleep in the breeding room at night together. After the first awkward night of Stiles waking up naked to three weres staring at him in the dark and his subsequent fall off the bed, it was agreed that they weren’t allowed to roam the house freely anymore. Stiles still feels a little violated after he realized it wasn’t Derek nor Deucalion touching him when he first awoke. He still shudders at the memory.

Derek has come around to the wonderfulness of twins. In fact, the alpha has become quite proficient in threesomes after the two weeks were up. Personally, Stiles would be exhausted if he had to service two Deucalion’s twenty-four/seven, but then that’s why it’s better Derek is the were and he’s just the human. His stamina is good, but not that good.

 

*****

 

“Hey Deuc, what’s going on?” Stiles asks cheerfully into this phone as he snags the orange juice out of the fridge.

“Stiles, love, I was wondering if you’d like to come out for a visit next month? I have a new omega I would like you to look at for Derek, and I thought perhaps you can come visit this time instead. Unfortunately, I have business and can’t get away, so I figured this might be a good solution.”

Stiles caps the orange juice and places it back in the fridge before going over to look at the calendar on his wall. “What day were you thinking? Derek is booked on the 5th and 6th, maybe even the 7th, but it looks like I’m free after that,” he responds.

“Great, how about the 10th? I’ll send my plane to pick you up,” the man says. “Can you stay for a week or two? Or is that too long to be away from home?”

Stiles hums under his breath, staring at his calendar. “I’ll have to double-check with Deaton, but I think I can swing two weeks,” he says calmly even though his heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest.

“Good,” Deucalion says. “I’ll be in touch, sweetheart. It’ll be good to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, clearing his throat when it catches. “It’ll be good to see you too. I’ll double check with Deaton and let you know,” he says before hanging up the phone.

 

*****

 

The omega Deucalion has to show to Stiles is a young were with golden blonde curls and blue eyes who goes by the name Isaac from a little-known bloodline of the name of Lahey. He’s a little cautious, but once he warms up he’s adorable Stiles thinks. He likes to have his curls scratched and insists on trying to be a lap were. Stiles is charmed and can’t help smiling every time he sees the omega.

Deucalion seems oddly pleased by Stiles connection to the were, but Stiles doesn’t question it. He figures that Deucalion is just thinking of how it’ll be an easier breeding time if he chooses to go with Derek’s services. It’s not until one night later, five days into his visit that Stiles learns otherwise.

“So what do you think of Isaac?” Deucalion says, running his hand down Stiles back in a light caress. Stiles readjusts himself against Deucalion’s chest, rubbing his cheek against the man’s pec before answering.

“I think he’s adorable. Cautious at first, but affectionate and a little sassy too,” he says with a small laugh. “I think Derek will like him if you choose to use our service,” he says lightly, giving a kiss to the man’s chest.

Deucalion kisses the top of his head. “Good, I’m glad you like him. I lied earlier, or well, I didn’t tell you the whole truth,” he admits.

Stiles tenses up. “What do you mean?” he asks slowly.

Deucalion hugs him tighter. “Relax, it’s not anything bad. I spotted him at auction a few weeks ago and thought of you. I bought him as a gift if you want him. I wanted you to get to know him and vice-versa. I didn’t think you’d appreciate me showing up suddenly at your door with an unknown omega yelling ‘surprise!’,” he continues ruefully.

“Uh, no, no that would not have been a good idea,” Stiles says. “You...bought me...an omega? Why?”

“Because in case you didn’t notice, I kind of like you,” Deucalion says wryly. “And when I like someone, I like to buy them things. In this instance, I like you, Stiles. A young man who owns a top alpha and I figured that if you ever wanted to start your own stable, you could use an omega. So I bought you one,” he finishes, placing another kiss against the top of Stiles' head. “Is that okay?”

Stiles feels numb. This was not what he was expecting at all when he came to visit. A booty call and maybe at the end a new contract and if he was really brave asking Deucalion just how serious they really are. He lies there in silence as thoughts rush through his head.

“Stiles?” Deucalion says hesitantly. “Sweetheart, if I’m overstepping here, please tell me. You don’t have to take him. I can keep him,” he says worriedly.

Stiles lurches up suddenly and turns to look down at Deucalion. It’s too dark for him to see much, but he can tell the man is concerned. “No, no, not at all. It’s— I’m— it’s just this is so unexpected and wow. It’s wow,” he stammers. “This is not what I was expecting at all. I— Yes, I would love to keep Isaac, I think he’s wonderful and I know that Derek will like him. I just, I really like you too, and I wasn’t sure if you liked me as much as I like you,” he finishes in a rush.

Deucalion relaxes back into the bed with a smile. “Well okay then, we both like each other a lot, you like my gift, and we both think Derek will like Isaac. I think we’re doing good,” he says. “Come here,” he coaxes and Stiles leans closer until Deucalion tugs him back down. It’s probably one of the sweetest kisses he’s ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my way of taking one reader's suggestion of the Carver twins and another reader's question of how Derek would act if Stiles had a lover and making it happen.  
> **Deucalion comes from a pretty prestigious family of were breeders. He recognizes Derek's animosity towards him as a bonded alpha reacting to competition in affections towards his owner.  
> ***Stiles keeps his relationship with Deucalion discreet in future installments due to wanting to succeed on his own.  
> ****Deucalion's character is written how I imagine him before he learned about the alpha power secret. There are no evil characters in this verse.


End file.
